Hungarian dancer
by Safora Heineken
Summary: In this story Olivia is a hungarian ballet dancer who owns a ballet college in NY. One shot/ maybe a story. If this turns into a story it wil be verrrry M.


**Hello! In this story Olivia is an Hungarian ballet dancer, she is the principle of a 'dance college' and also teaches Maureens ballet class. As always this will be an EO story. Its a oneshot for nkw but, plz tell me if you like it and if I should make it into a story…. X Safora :) **

"I just hope that the new priciple is nice, she's gonna teach all the ballet classes this year!" Maureen sais as she put on her lether pointe shoes. Amalia, Maureen's roommate, who was tying her hair up in a neat bun said; "I heard the advanced dancers from AB 8 say that she doesn't even speak English!" Maureen waited for the other girls to finish and they went trough the hallways and into the kanteen to wait until it was their turn to practice.

Summer break had been over for almost a week and Maureen had just started her second year at the 'New York college of dance'. The school was founded by Annouska Aròn, the most well known Hungarian ballet dancer in the world. The students all called her Madamme Aròn. Just before the end of the last school year, she sadly died after she fell down the staires in a shopping mall. This year her daughter Olivia took over the school. The only thing the students knew about Olivia was her name, that she grew up in hungary with her father and that she was know to be very strict. Madamme Aròn did not like to talk about Olivia and her father or anyone else in her family for that matter.

After a few minutes the door to the dance studio opened, the hip hop class students who had been practacing came out of the room, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Mademoiselle Helen, the dance class assistent called; "Girls and boys from class PB5!" Maureen and the rest of her class followed her into the big dance studio. She hadn't been here all summer and Maureen was glad to be back and dance again. Everyone searched a place on one of the barre's and waited for the new ballet teacher to enter the room. A few moments later the door opened again, a woman walked in, that must be the new principle and ballet teacher. Everyone was silent. She was tall, tann and had long brown hair and eyes. She looked allot like her mother, they had the same high cheeck bones and almond shaped eyes. "Good afternoon students, my name is Olivia Aròn, you will be calling me Mademoiselle Olivua or Mademoiselle Aròn, I'm the new principle, I will also be teaching all the ballet classes this year." Mademoiselle Olivia spoke very propper english eventho she had a very strong, strict, deep hungarian accant. She spoke again; "Let's start with introducing ourselfs, ès?" she pointed to everyone and let them tell her a litle about themselves. She pointed to maureen as last. "And you, Szőke szépség?" Maureen stepped forward and introduced herself "My name is Maureen Stabler, I'm 17 years old, I have two little sisters and tho little drothers. I like reading history novels, writing and ofcourse ballet, I am a huge fan of Lana del Rey." She went back to her place along the barre. "I like history novels too!" MademoiselleOlivia said as she gave maureen a frendly nod. "Okay, now lets start dancing, third position everyone!" She said as she claped her hands twice.

The lesson went smoothly for Maureen and she enjoyed the feeling of her muchels burning after training. Madameoiselle Olivia was a very tough teacher, she didn't tollerate any talking when she was teaching. Amalia and Maureen were the last to leave the studio when Mademoiselle Olivia called; "Maureen, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Maureen walked back into the studio and closed the door behind her. Mademoiselle Olivia guestured for her to sit next to her on the piano bench. "Why did you want to see me, Mademoiselle?" Maureen asked as she sat doen on the bench. "I noticed that you dance very good." Mademoiselle Olivia said as she tied her long hair in a ponytail. "Thank you!" Maureen said. "I am directing a big ballet play, a modern version of the swan lake. One of the four little swans broke her leg, and I was wondering if you would like to play the third swan." Mademoiselle Olivia asked. "Oh god, are you kidding me? Ofcourse, I would love to!" Maureen couldnt keep her emotions under controle and tears of happieness started streamed down her face. She was overjoyed, she had a role in a huge, pdofessional ballet play that was derected by the daughter of Madame Aròn! "But that means you have to practice after classes almost everyday! Do you think you can do that?" Mademoiselle Olivia asked. "Yes ofcourse!" Maureen said. "And since you are not and adult yet your mother or father must come over here and sighn the contract, within this week." Maureen nodded her head. Mademoiselle Olivia reached inside her bag to grab a piece of paper. "Here is the practice scedual, I will drive from campus to the practice studio every day around 6 PM so you have to be ready by then. So you can drive to there with me, you will need to practice mote sincr you started later that therest of the dancers. You start after the contract is sighned" Maureen took the scadual from her. "Thank you so much!" She squeeled. "Your welcome, Szőke." Mademoiselle Olivia said. "You can go now, my next class will be here shortly." Maureen left the studio.

_EO_EO_EO_

Maureen sat in her dorm room calling her mother on the phone. "But mom, one of you two has to come over and sighn it or I dont get the part!" Maureen said into her iphone. "Maurie I can't, I'm in Texas for a job interview right now, I'm not flying back. Ask your dad!" Kathy roared on the other side of the line. "Fine, thanks for not being there for me, mom….AGAIN!" Maureen yelled before she hang up the phone. Ever since her mom and dad devorced, her mother had been very distant, but Maureen tried to ignore it. Shr searched for her father's name in her phone list and pressed 'call'. "Hey Maurie, whats up." Her father's voice sounded from the other side of the line, she was glad he had time to pick up the phone. "Hey daddy! I've got exiting news! I got a role in a professional play, a modern version of 'The swan lake'!" Maureen said, the exitement was hearable in ther voice. "Really? Oh Maurie, that's great baby! I'm so proud of you!" Elliot cheered. "But…" maureen started. "Oh no, there's a but, there is always a but." Elliot joked. "You need to come to campus to sighn the contract, the new head of the school asked for one of my parrants and mom is in Texas." Maureen crossed her fingers, hoping that her father could have some time to get away from his job. Her father was a detective at the SVU unit, he barly had any time off. "I have time off right now, but I cang stay long." He said. "Dad! Thats great! See you later!"

A few hous hours later Elliot's car pulled up at the school.

"Hey dad! I'm so glad that you could get some time off!" Maureen said as she walked towords the car. "Yeah, we just closed a case, so Cragan said that I could take a break, I have to be home before 9, your brother and sisters are home alone." Elliot said before he hugged her. "Lets go mademoiselle Olivia, she'll give you more info and then you can sign the contract!" She pullrd her father inside the building and through the halls of the school. They reached a door that said; 'directrice'. Just as Elliot was about to knock on the door, it opened.

That was the first time Elliot saw her, Olivia Aròn. She was an angel! Her hair was a rich shade of brown. It flowed in waves to surround herolive-like skin. Her eyes, framed by her dark, long lashes, were a bright shade of brown. Her cute nose and full lips, she was the picture of perfection in his eyes.

She stepped out of her office and bumped into him, Elliot Stabler. His eyes were perfect and shined like pure diamonds with a hint of light blue, which captures every single nerve in her mind. Above them were his bushy eyebrows and below them was his perfectly semetrical nose. His body is firmly built like a greek god, and a manly, eathy smell hung around him.

"Oh sorry" she wispered as she stepped back. "It's okay." He said, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was more than perfect.

They stared at eachoter for severa momments before Maureen stepped between them and then said: "Mademoiselle Olivia, this is my dad, Elliot, he's here to sighn the contract!"

"Hello, Elliot" Olivia said.

"Hello, Olivia" Elliot said.

**Did you want another chapter? Do you want more Ballet? Do you have a request? Do you you want a cookie? Do you want a puppy? Just review and I'll give it to you! LOL! **


End file.
